1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floodlight, which is used for home security purposes, or in security industries for protecting commercial properties. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oscillating floodlight or spotlight configured to automatically throw a light in a desired direction to monitor a certain area in response to the detection of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to flash and to change the direction of a light for monitoring a certain area in order to prohibit unauthorized persons from entering restricted areas. Devices that are used to monitor an unauthorized person typically include a floodlight or a spotlight. More specifically, the light devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of surveillance or for lighting areas for safety reasons include spot or floodlights mounted to a building, or on a pole, or on a grounded support.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,049 is directed to an automobile spotlight comprising a lamp head mounted on one end of a tubular stem, which is coupled to a hollow shaft rotating the lamp head. Mechanically, the structure is not simple and requires periodic maintenance.
Furthermore, once energized, the lamp head oscillates continuously in accordance with a rather predictable pattern. While continuous oscillation of the lamp is certainly convenient in use, unfortunately, in the context of surveillance, it also allows intruders plenty of time to avoid the floodlight.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a floodlight reliable in use, easily maintainable and capable of controllably turning on in response to the detection of a movable object.